


An Idiot, Too

by below_zero



Series: Small Town, Long Story [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bros™, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Consent is Sexy, Dialogue Light, Discussion of Switching, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, New but established relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Swearing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, a little bit of, and a glass of water, grab a snack, literally 13k of drawn out porn with brief intermissions for introspection and feelings, no dom/sub but this ain't exactly vanilla, shower shenanigans, this was not supposed to be this long, um a lot of spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/below_zero/pseuds/below_zero
Summary: Jaehyun would be lying if he said he was never horny. That would be a blatant lie. He’d had a lot of sex throughout his nineteen years on Earth, and he considered sex an important part of his well-being.So, naturally, he was rather preoccupied thinking about how much he wanted to sit on Johnny’s dick.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Small Town, Long Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	An Idiot, Too

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, these are the missing sex scenes from my fic "Stupid," and while they could be read by themselves, you should totally go check it out first if you want! promise it's a fun read :)
> 
> enjoy!

Jaehyun would be lying if he said he was never horny. That would be a blatant lie. He’d had a lot of sex throughout his nineteen years on Earth, and he considered sex an important part of his well-being. 

That was why he was having a hard time looking away from Johnny’s arms as he fucked around on his computer, editing photos. His hoodie sleeves were rolled up his forearms like always, and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he was just paying more attention than usual, but the way his veins ran down from under his sleeves and over the back of his hands was making it hard to focus. Johnny kept sliding his fingers along the mouse pad, making the veins shift under his skin, and Jaehyun’s mouth was getting dry.

He wasn’t sure why it was just then getting to him, as he spent a pretty reasonable amount of time thinking about Johnny and sex in the same context. But it was, and he was beginning to consider foregoing whatever forgotten thing he’d been doing on his phone to give his full attention to Johnny next to him. 

He wasn’t sure how long he ended up staring, either, though at some point Johnny’s fingers had stopped moving and Jaehyun only noticed when he cast a glance upwards to find Johnny watching him, an amused expression on his face. The bed shifted beneath them as they stared, but Jaehyun didn’t say anything, just let his eyes flick back down to Johnny’s hands resting on the keyboard.

“You…That can wait, right?” he said after a second, nodding with his chin towards the computer.

Johnny blinked, looking from his computer back to Jaehyun with a raised eyebrow, but Jaehyun didn’t feel like waiting. He closed the laptop firmly before lifting it off Johnny’s lap and placing it somewhere else on the bed to take his face in his hand, kissing him square on. Johnny didn’t miss a beat, grinning into the kiss and turning for better access, his mouth sliding against his slowly.

Dating Johnny was a new development. It had probably been about a week since the conversation on the porch that had changed everything, and sometimes Jaehyun forgot how it felt to see something you wanted and know you could have it. But despite the significant role sex played in his adult life, Jaehyun was a little nervous. Sex hadn’t come up much between them, and while he knew communication was so fucking important, he hadn’t really wanted to push. 

Johnny’s hand came to rest on his neck, his fingers curling into his skin gently as they kissed. Cheesy as it was, Jaehyun thought he’d never get tired of kissing him, pressing back eagerly as he focused on how warm his mouth was.

He was the first to put more urgency behind it, eventually pushing himself up on the bed and licking into his mouth as he exhaled through his nose. Johnny matched his pace immediately, his tongue slick and his breath hot against his mouth. Jaehyun smiled, feeling warmth start to curl in his gut as the hand on his neck threaded up through the hairs at the base of his neck, tugging gently and staying there, making Jaehyun’s scalp tingle as the kiss turned more sloppy--Johnny seemed to know what kind of mood he was in. 

He sank his teeth carefully into Johnny’s bottom lip, pulling a small groan out of him as Jaehyun licked over where he’d bitten. The sound made his spine tingle and he tugged on the lip again, making Johnny pull away a few inches, his eyes dark.

Johnny’s hands were on his waist in a flash, pulling him forward as he muttered, “Come here.”

Smirking, Jaehyun threw a leg over Johnny’s lap and they settled against the headboard, the older’s hands tightening as they ran up and down his waist and ribs. He eyed him from below, his lips glossy and his grin wicked, and Jaehyun hooked two fingers under his chin to pull him into another torrid kiss.

It escalated faster than Jaehyun could keep track of, and soon Johnny’s hands were back in his hair, gripping the strands and making him pant into his mouth. Jaehyun moved his own hand up from Johnny’s neck to brush through his bangs, tightening his grip and tugging harder than he’d probably intended. Johnny inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering open as he gazed at Jaehyun above him. _There we go_ , he thought.

Jaehyun tugged again, Johnny’s lips parting and his head falling back slightly as his hands slid under Jaehyun’s shirt. They were colder than he’d expected and sent shivers over his skin as they roamed over his back and around to his front, grazing over his abs and over his pecs.

He was suddenly very aware of Johnny’s growing hard on pressed against his thigh, and heat flooded through his body as he locked eyes with him and rolled his hips experimentally. Johnny’s breath stuttered and his nails dug into Jaehyun’s sides, making him groan.

“Jae, my parents are downstairs,” Johnny said gruffly, and Jaehyun responded by grinding his hips down harder, leaning into him and the feeling of nails dragging down his skin.

They were kissing again, and Jaehyun’s head was starting to cloud with lust as his own erection grew every time Johnny ground upwards, rocking them slowly. The hands on his back tugged at the hem of his shirt and Johnny pulled away, asking, “This okay?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, letting go of his shoulders to let Johnny pull his teeshirt up over his head. 

When he looked back down, Johnny was watching him with a glazed expression as he ran his hands up his arms and back down his chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples gently. 

“God, you’re so hot,” he muttered, and Jaehyun’s stomach twisted tighter as Johnny ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his skin feeling hot everywhere his hands touched. 

Johnny kissed him like he couldn’t get enough, pushing off the headboard to press against his chest and roll his hips upwards. The pressure felt like heaven and Johnny’s chest was sweaty under his shirt, warm and damp and _I want it off_. He was distracted as Johnny moved to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, hands still pulling him down on his lap, and Jaehyun’s mind went blank as teeth sank into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck,” he swore as Johnny sucked hickeys into his skin. His hands never seemed to stay in one place, and Jaehyun inhaled shakily when the tips of his fingers dipped into his joggers, rubbing along the skin under the band of his boxers. His head fell back as Johnny kissed over his collar bones and his Adam’s apple, nipping gently at the sensitive skin of his neck and making Jaehyun’s breath catch at how intimate it felt. 

Chest heaving, Jaehyun looked down from where he was still perched in his lap and ran his fingers through Johnny’s hair, tugging his head back and evoking a choked groan. His erection strained in his pants as the look Johnny gave him turned immoral.

“Can I suck you off?” Johnny asked, his voice low in the quiet room.

Jaehyun’s own breathing sounded loud in his ears, and who was he to refuse when Johnny gripped his hips like he would float away if he let go. He nodded firmly, heart pounding as the corners of Johnny’s lips turned up in a smile.

He yelped when he was pitched backwards as Johnny leaned forward, the breath rushing out of him as he was laid on his back. Johnny knelt in between his legs with a grin, shucking off his shirt and tossing it to the side quickly. The light from Johnny’s bedroom window illuminated his side, glinting off his dark hair and kind of taking Jaehyun’s breath away. He’d envisioned situations like it more times than he could count, and finally seeing and feeling it was pretty glorious.

He let out an appreciative hum at the newly exposed skin, reaching out for Johnny to come closer. He did, crawling over him as Jaehyun finally got to touch, his hands drinking in the flushed planes of skin and taught muscle. Johnny kissed him deeply before trailing kisses down Jaehyun’s neck again all the way to his chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple teasingly before traveling down further and leaving a trail of light marks.

Jaehyun felt arousal burn through his core as he sat up on his elbows to watch Johnny sink down to hover right over his clothed erection. Not wasting any time, he helped Jaehyun shimmy his joggers down his thighs before mouthing over his cock through his boxers.

Jaehyun moaned, slapping a hand over his mouth when he remembered the house wasn’t empty, and Johnny grinned up at him teasingly as he licked over the fabric. His head spun as all the blood left his brain to move south, Johnny’s eager smile doing nothing to help. The boxers were down in a heartbeat, Jaehyun’s cock springing free just to have Johnny’s hand wrap around it gently. 

Jaehyun’s mouth fell open as Johnny’s rough fingers slid up and over the head, precome beading at the tip and aiding the slide. His hand looked big around his dripping cock, but Jaehyun’s mind reeled at how _good_ it looked. It had been a while since anyone other than himself had touched him, and it felt unbelievable. Johnny repeated the motion, getting him all the way hard before licking a thick stripe up the side of his cock.

He lay there frozen as he watched Johnny’s tongue lave along his length, his eyes focused on Jaehyun’s cock as it twitched in his hand. Jaehyun let out a choked moan when Johnny sucked the tip into his mouth, getting it wet and sinking down halfway before pulling back up to lick around the head, his tongue digging into the slit and making him gasp. 

“Oh, shit. Wow.” Jaehyun couldn’t look away, mesmerized by the way Johnny’s heart-shaped lips looked wrapped around his dick, pink and slick and so very warm. 

Johnny’s eyes flicked up to meet his as he sucked lazily, sinking down far enough that the head of his cock brushed the back of his throat making Jaehyun groan. He resisted the urge to slip a hand over Johnny’s head and hold him there, instead fisting the sheets tightly with both hands. Johnny’s face was flushing steadily, and he wondered what his own face looked like, probably like he was completely out of it.

“Fuck, ‘s so good,” he said eloquently, and Johnny hummed a laugh that went straight through his dick, making it pulse in his mouth. 

He almost choked as Johnny sank even lower, his throat fluttering around the head as he gagged lightly, his tongue running over his length as he bobbed up and down. _Holy christ_ , Jaehyun thought as Johnny pulled off to spit over the head, his face tilting up to make eye contact with him as he jacked his hand slowly over his now slippery cock.

“Jesus, you look so good,” Jaehyun said, and the words left his mouth before he even realized he was talking. 

Johnny smiled, looking almost shy as licked his lips. Jaehyun could cry. “So do you.”

Johnny’s mouth was back on his cock before he could respond, and Jaehyun’s hips thrust up involuntarily as his tongue swirled around his head, sucking gently before swallowing him down again. Jaehyun grit his teeth to keep back a moan every time his cock hit the back of his throat, the slick sounds making Jaehyun’s head spin as he struggled to keep his eyes from closing. He wanted to see it, see everything as Johnny fucked his throat on his cock, though the waves of heat flowing through him were making it very hard. 

The older coughed a little when Jaehyun’s hips jumped again, but he didn’t seem fazed, only pausing to shift on his elbows to better grip the base of his cock, stroking it slowly as he licked up and down. Their eyes met when Johnny pulled off to roll his tongue over his slit, his eyes dark and glossy as the corners of his wet lips turned up, and Jaehyun felt like he was falling through the floor.

“Fuck, Johnny, you’re unreal.” 

Johnny just smiled wider, and Jaehyun’s vision blurred when he sank down again, hollowing his cheeks and humming as he bobbed up and down. His arms felt weak as he let his head fall back with an “oh my god,” his legs falling open further to give him more space. Jaehyun wondered for a second how many blowjobs he’d given to be that good, though maybe it was so good because it was Johnny giving it.

Johnny found a rhythm quickly, and Jaehyun got lost in the pleasure, time a foreign and completely unimportant concept. A hand was running up and down Jaehyun’s thigh slowly, almost sensually, and at some point he took him all the way to the base and held there, making Jaehyun practically whine at the feeling of his throat closing around the sensitive head. It was so much, and he felt the beginnings of his orgasm curling in his gut embarrassingly fast.

Minutes passed, maybe hours, and the wet sound of Johnny pulling off his cock eventually brought him back to the forefront. He swore when he made eye contact with Johnny in front of him--flushed and panting slightly, such a contrast from his usually composed expression or blinding grin. His bangs were sweaty as they stuck to his forehead, and pink spread down his neck and to his chest. His eyelashes were wet, and his plush lips were slick with spit as he mouthed over his cock like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

He smiled up at Jaehyun like a fucking movie villain as his tongue flicked under the head quickly, making Jaehyun whine.

“Parents are gonna hear you, dude,” Johnny said in a low voice, and it sounded so fucked out that Jaehyun almost didn’t register the teasing tone.

“Yeah, well,” he started, though he was interrupted by Johnny sucking him down again and deepthroating him easily. 

He clamped a hand over his mouth as Johnny moved up and down, watching him with a heavy gaze as spit dripped over his balls and over his fingers. His mouth was almost unbearably hot, and it was all he could think about as his impending orgasm coiled tighter. When he was sure he wouldn’t moan like a pornstar, he moved the hand from his mouth to hold the side of Johnny’s head, careful not to push him down. Johnny hummed quietly, eyes flicking up as he sucked, and Jaehyun took that as a good sign, threading his fingers through his damp hair and squeezing.

Johnny let out a breathy sound as he moved to mouth at the base of Jaehyun’s cock, his eyes closing as he started moving his hand up and down the shaft again. His hand slid easily from all the saliva, and the slick sound made Jaehyun feel light headed as Johnny’s fingers tightened their hold around him. He could see the veins in his arms and hands bulging, and he fisted the fingers in Johnny’s hair in response, Johnny’s movements faltering slightly as he gasped against his thigh.

“That feel good?” he murmured, and Johnny nodded as he licked back up Jaehyun’s cock, breathing out a gruff “yeah.”

The next time Johnny took him all the way into his throat, he swallowed around Jaehyuns’cock with a hum, making Jaehyun moan sharply. 

“Oh, fuck,” he bit out, his head spinning as Johnny pulled off to breathe quickly before sucking him down again. He could feel his balls tighten as Johnny swallowed again, the sound of his own panting filling his ears. “Don’t stop, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Johnny didn’t respond, only sparing him a fervid glance before doing it again. Jaehyun growled out a curse, throwing his head back as words tumbled out of his mouth.

“God, feels so good, you’re so good.” He could barely form the words, let alone form a coherent thought, the feeling of Johnny’s mouth taking up all his brain power.

Johnny didn’t stop, reaching one of his hands to roll over his balls as his throat tightened around Jaehyun’s cock. He bit back another moan as the pleasure set his nerves on fire, and pretty soon he could feel his orgasm crashing over him like a wave.

Johnny pulled off his cock with a wet pop, saliva and precome stringing from his mouth as he spit back on his dick and licked his lips, stroking Jaehyun quickly and firmly. The sight of Johnny breathing hot and wet against his cock as it pulsed in his hand made Jaehyun’s gut twist as he came over his stomach and Johnny’s fingers, his hand back over his mouth as his breath stuttered out of him in gasps. 

He let himself fall back onto the bed as he caught his breath, taking a second to refocus on Johnny as he kept jacking him slowly, squeezing every last drop as it dripped over his hand until the oversensitivity set in and Jaehyun let out a strangled moan. The tingling in his limbs reached his fingers and toes as he watched Johnny smile wide as he wiped the spit off his face. Jaehyun could only lay there and stare, the blood rushing in his ears fading to a dull hum. 

“That was unbelievable. You’re unbelievable,” he said after a second, trailing off into a laugh. 

Johnny laughed with him, looking a little smug, but the laugh died in Jaehyun’s throat when Johnny licked some of his come off of his fingers, scrunching his nose a little but not complaining.

In his post-orgasm state, Jaehyun let the full scene wash over him as he watched, his nerves still buzzing. The light from the window was starting to turn golden as it got late, and it shone over Johnny’s glistening skin like syrup as he knelt above him. His eyes were dark despite his soft smile, and Jaehyun’s attention settled on his happy trail leading down to the very prominent bulge in his sweatpants. He felt his face get warm as his immediate first thought was _it looks big_ , followed by _I want my hands on it_.

Johnny grabbed one of their shirts from the side of the bed, using it to clean the mess on his hands and then wiping it carefully over his stomach and cock. Jaehyun grunted at the feeling, running a hand up and down Johnny’s arm before pulling him forward after he tucked him back into his pants. He came willingly, crawling to hover over Jaehyun with a smirk. 

“You liked that?” he asked, and Jaehyun scoffed quietly before nodding, his ears probably red. 

“Yeah, fuck. You’re…Really, really good at that.” 

He pulled his fingers through Johnny’s sweaty bangs, straightening them and wiping the sweat off his forehead as Johnny smiled down at him, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Why, thank you,” he answered with a grin, though he could hear the underlying earnesty.

Jaehyun wondered at Johnny’s self control as he trailed his hands from his hair to his shoulders and down his sides. He could taste himself on his tongue, though he didn’t care as he licked into Johnny’s mouth slowly, bringing a hand around to skim over his stomach and palm at his erection.

“Ah,” Johnny hissed into his mouth, and Jaehyun stroked a hand around his bulge before dipping into his boxers to pull out his cock. 

It was heavy and hot in his hand, and Johnny’s low moan sent shivers down his back as he stroked slowly, eyes trained on the flushed tip disappearing in his fist as he twisted his hand over the head. Johnny kissed him again, messier and heated as Jaehyun stroked faster, and pretty soon Johnny was panting into his neck as he muttered, “‘M close.”

All Jaehyun could think about was making him come, and he hummed as he continued stroking, Johnny’s precome sliding under his palm every stroke. 

“Yeah? You like giving head that much?” The thought of Johnny being so turned on from giving him pleasure sent warmth coursing through him.

Johnny’s breath was hot on his skin as he breathed out, “Yeah, fuck,” leaving kisses over his neck and jaw as Jaehyun chuckled, digging his thumb into his slit and making Johnny keen quietly. He came quickly after that, forehead resting on Jaehyun’s collarbone as strings of white painted Jaehyun’s stomach, mixing with what was left of his own release. 

The sounds of their breathing filled the room, and they were still for a while as Johnny caught his breath, still hovering over Jaehyun on his elbows. After tucking him back into his sweats and wiping off his hand, he took Johnny's face carefully, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He sighed against his mouth, and they kissed languidly for a while before Johnny sat up over his lap with a smile.

“Shit, lemme get you a towel,” he said with a small laugh, and scrambled off the bed to the bathroom as Jaehyun lay there, closing his eyes and just breathing as he let the scene replay in his mind. 

He came back with a wet towel, wiping over Jaehyun gently as he watched. The high from his orgasm was fading into a warm hum that settled deep in his bones and in his chest, and the longer he looked at Johnny, the warmer the feeling got. It made his mind a bit hazy and it must have shown on his face, because Johnny was looking at him with that little smile he did, tilting his head.

“You’re cute,” he said, and Jaehyun heard himself giggle like an idiot as Johnny finished what he was doing, flopping down next to him.

Johnny pressed up against his bare shoulder and started tracing over Jaehyun’s ribs with his fingers, the touch dragging a little on the damp skin. A calm washed over him as they lay there quietly, and Jaehyun struggled to keep his eyes open as he rolled closer to Johnny, the somewhat sweaty sheets shifting with him. Johnny’s shoulder lay inches from his face and he leaned in to sink his teeth into the flesh gently, shooting Johnny a teasing smile that he returned when Jaehyun shifted away.

He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, and he tried not to think about Johnny’s parents hearing them--he honestly couldn’t think about anything, too caught up in sinking as far into the mattress as he could. He could think later.

“I wanna nap,” Johnny said softly, and Jaehyun turned further to look across at his placid expression. His lips curved into a smile when they made eye contact, and Jaehyun smiled back as he took in the details of his features, the slope of his cheekbones and cupid’s bow, the shadow of his eyelashes under the sharp lines of his eyebrows. “But we should shower.”

Jaehyun hummed, curling into the sheets more and placing a leg over Johnny’s so he couldn’t move. “Nah, nap first.”

\---

Jaehyun was sure he dreamed about glowing skin and hot hands, but honestly, it was all he could think about for the next twenty-four hours so he wasn’t surprised. Going to work was a struggle, and he found himself spacing out as he stocked shelves and bagged items. Jeno even mentioned it when they passed each other in the back room, asking why he looked like he was trying to shoplift or something. When his break came, he gave himself five minutes to stand in the freezers when his memory got a little too vivid.

He felt like a highschool freshman all over again, with Johnny occupying his thoughts almost all the time no matter where he was or what he was doing. He was definitely in deep. Thinking about Johnny every day wasn’t new, though, as he had been since winter ended. 

Funnily enough, he could vividly remember the moment his thoughts turned from innocent to not so much, when he’d come home one day and rubbed one out to the image of Johnny’s mouth licking over his salt-covered fingers. After that, he knew it wouldn’t be a one time thing, and the next week he’d fingered himself open for the first time in a while, thinking about what Johnny’d look like over him.

Jaehyun thought about those moments as he walked back into Johnny’s room with a bowl of cereal, hearing the shower running in his bathroom across the hall. Johnny had a job interview at the end of the day, and they were hanging out until he had to leave. Hanging out of course meant making out and playing video games.

Jaehyun could tell he was nervous--it showed in his posture and his fidgeting and the tone of his voice, though Jaehyun knew he was confident. He also knew Johnny was stress showering, something he never knew people did, because he’d showered that morning before Jaehyun had come over.

His imagination kicked into gear as he imagined Johnny scrubbing his anxiousness away with Dove Men’s body wash or whatever, and he smiled to himself. He forgot about his cereal as he debated whether or not it was too soon to do something like get in with him. That was something people did in movies. _Destress, right?_ he thought, and bit his lip a little as his smile turned into a grin.

By the time he set his bowl down on the bedside table, he’d decided, and he made his way over to the bathroom door quietly. The door wasn’t locked, and it squeaked as he pushed it open slightly.

“Hey, can I come in?” he asked gently, not wanting to scare him.

He could see Johnny’s silhouette through the frosted glass of the walk-in shower, and his head turned as he said, “Yeah, of course.”

Jaehyun felt his heart creep up into his throat, because _I didn’t really think this far ahead_. He stood there awkwardly after closing the door behind him, glancing at himself in the fogged up mirror as he tried to figure out what to do or say next.

“You doing okay?” was what he ended up asking, hopefully not drowned out by the sound of water. Johnny was good at parsing Jaehyun’s tone, knowing what he meant even if he wasn’t sure how best to ask it. The bathroom was hot, and he could feel himself starting to sweat. 

“Ah, I’m okay,” he replied over the rushing water, and Jaehyun knew he was. “You good? What’s up?”

Jaehyun took a breath as he tried to put words into a sentence. “Um, I was wondering if I could, like…Join you?” He laughed a little and tried not to wince at how stupid that sounded. Johnny was quiet for a second before he spoke. 

“Yeah? Like, right now?” he asked, and Jaehyun could hear the smile in his voice as his heartbeat steadily increased.

“Yeah.” His heart was practically pounding as he started pulling his socks off quickly, his shirt joining the pile before Johnny could respond.

“I--Yeah. Hop in,” he said, trailing off into a laugh. 

Jaehyun chuckled despite feeling like he might spontaneously combust. “Good, ‘cause I’m already naked,” he muttered, and Johnny let out a breathy noise that could have passed as a laugh.

Jaehyun felt exposed as he slid open the glass door, eyes trained on the tiled floor as he closed it behind him. He tried not to slip as his heart rate surged, Johnny’s legs coming into view followed by the feeling of a hand on his elbow, pulling him forward gently. He looked up, his mind going blank as the full panorama of a wet, naked Johnny permanently imprinted itself in Jaehyun’s memory.

“Hey,” Johnny said with a grin when his eyes finally made their way to his face, and Jaehyun huffed a quiet laugh, greeting him back. His hair was brushed away from his face, dripping down his neck and shoulders, and Jaehyun was snapped out of his daze as he was pulled under the shower stream, the hot water matting his hair and sending ripples of pleasure through his muscles.

“This is new,” Johnny said when Jaehyun was thoroughly wet, and he laughed, nodding.

“Mm, I know you’re stressing a little, and I wanted to, um, help.”

He let his hands reach forward to rest on Johnny’s hips, sliding over the slippery skin slowly. Every time Jaehyun touched him felt just as surreal as the first time. Johnny stepped closer, his own hands sliding up his arms and to his neck to pull him into a kiss. Jaehyun opened his mouth for him immediately, both their lips wet from the water and steam. 

“It’s working already,” Johnny said into his mouth, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile as Johnny pulled him even closer.

He took the time to explore Johnny’s body with his hands as they kissed, slipping them up his chest and over each divot of his abdomen slowly. Johnny huffed a soft laugh when the hands dipped over the small of his back to grab a handful of his ass, and bit into his lip in response.

Jaehyun found himself being maneuvered around in a circle, his back hitting the tiled wall gently as Johnny caged him in between outstretched arms. He smiled down at him and Jaehyun felt his stomach drop as he took in the full HD view; Johnny’s biceps flexed on either side of him, water rivulets running over his collar bones and down his abs, his cock hanging heavy and filling out between his legs. 

They were on each other again, crowding closer as they kissed eagerly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if they were wasting water, though he promptly forgot about that when Johnny’s cock brushed against his leg. Johnny grunted and Jaehyun pulled him closer so it happened again, his back arching when it slid against his own hardening length.

Johnny snaked a hand around to his waist the same time Jaehyun brought a hand down to fist around Johnny’s cock, the taller letting out a groan. The hand on his waist tightened, pulling him forward slightly as Jaehyun pumped his fist slowly.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about…The other day,” he said, though it sounded more like a pant as Johnny kissed him breathless. “I almost jacked off in the break room at work.”

Johnny smiled, humming against his mouth, and Jaehyun gasped quietly when a hand wrapped around his own cock. 

“You should have,” he mumbled, “could’ve taken a video, sent it.” Arousal twisted in Jaehyun’s gut at the image, and his grip tightened on Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny licked into his open mouth messily as they jacked each other in a slow rhythm, and Jaehyun lost himself in the pleasure as they kissed. The sound of rushing water was oddly calming, and despite not being under the direct stream anymore, he could feel sweat starting to mix with the water dripping from his hair.

He barely noticed when one of Johnny’s hands disappeared, coming back with a bottle of body wash. Jaehyun almost whined when Johnny took his hand off his dick to pour some into this palm, though he moaned quietly when he started rubbing it over his shoulders and over his chest, his fingers digging into his muscles firmly. 

“Thought I was supposed to help _you_ relax,” he said as he blinked water out of his eyes, and Johnny smirked at him before grabbing Jaehyun’s hand and pouring soap into it.

Jaehyun worked it over Johnny’s shoulders and chest like he’d done to himself before moving down his back to grab at his ass cheeks with a grin. Johnny laughed into his neck as he left kisses under his jaw, and Jaehyun palmed at the flesh with a groan as he thought about how nice an ass it really was.

“Didn’t know you were an ass guy,” Johnny said, his voice muffled against his neck, and Jaehyun jumped when a hand slid down his lower back to squeeze the flesh of his own backside, Johnny’s knee pressing between his legs against his balls.

“H--Yeah, can’t not be when…” He squeezed his hands again to make his point, and Johnny chuckled, the sound resonating in his ears from their proximity.

Johnny slid his hand over the swell of his ass, and Jaehyun tried not to focus on how much skin one single hand covered. “Like yours too,” he mumbled, “it’s cute.”

Jaehyun scoffed, though it caught in his throat as Johnny’s hand stilled on the base of his spine, a finger dipping shallowly between his cheeks. His hand didn’t move further, though the gentle pressure and subtle implications felt heavy on his skin. 

Jaehyun tried to corral his thoughts as he moved his hand back down to twist over Johnny’s cock, the soap making the slide easier. Johnny sighed, leaning further into Jaehyun’s neck as he ran his thumb under and over the head as he slid his fist firmly up and down. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered as Johnny nipped along his neck, the blunt feeling of his teeth making his chest hum. 

His own cock ached as he poured all his attention into his hand on Johnny’s, and he didn’t hesitate to pull Johnny closer and wrap the hand around both their lengths at once. Johnny moaned as he started pumping, the feeling of his cock sliding against his making Jaehyun’s blood sing. It wasn’t much longer than his own, but it was thicker and so hard in his hand. He let out a strangled sound, his hips bucking into his hand as it squeezed over their heads together, and he watched as precome beaded and slipped between his fingers. 

He wondered in the back of his mind if he’d ever be able to think about anything other than sex with Johnny. _Not that it’s a bad thing_.

He batted Johnny’s hand away when he went to wrap it around his own, muttering a “nuh-uh,” and Johnny smiled before dipping in to kiss him gently, just a press of lips together. Jaehyun relished the tenderness of it as his hand sped up, and he found himself panting at how hot the feeling of Johnny’s cock pulsing against his was. It was almost mesmerizing, feeling Johnny’s moans against his skin and catching glimpses of his fingers curving up and down around their lengths.

He jumped when Johnny’s other arm appeared against the tiles beside his head, and held in a gasp as the hand resting just above his ass began moving slowly down his wet skin. Johnny pulled away from the kiss to look him in the eyes, his expression searching, asking for permission as his fingers dipped further between his ass cheeks. 

Jaehyun felt arousal swirl dangerously in his gut, and he arched his back into the touch, his eyes not leaving Johnny’s. It almost scared him, how much he wanted it. He hadn’t felt like that in ages, like he wouldn’t be satisfied until he could feel Johnny outside and in. 

Johnny’s eyes were hungry, and Jaehyun’s hand faltered between them as the older slipped a finger further between his cheeks to brush over his hole, sending sparks up his spine. His breath stuttered as Johnny rubbed over his rim lightly, and he tried to pay attention to getting them both off as Johnny’s touches turned firmer. 

They were kissing again, and Johnny bucked into his hand when his hand squeezed tighter, the feeling of his flared head catching on his own making his stomach clench. Jaehyun let his tongue explore the inside of Johnny’s mouth, wet and messy and so good as he licked over the pointed edges of his teeth. 

A quiet moan rumbled in his chest and he felt his legs tremble when Johnny’s finger pressed hard enough to push past his rim, ever so slightly, and he gripped his free hand back on Johnny’s shoulder tightly, amazed at how good the barest touches felt. 

Letting his head fall back against the tiles with a groan, he felt himself clench around the finger as it sank in to the first knuckle before pulling out. He hadn’t fingered himself in a little while, and the pressure on his rim felt incredible despite the relatively dry stretch. Johnny repeated the motion, carefully, though not cautious.

“Bet you’d be so tight,” Johnny practically whispered into his ear, though when he’d gotten even closer, Jaehyun had no idea. 

His low voice sent shivers down Jaehyun’s neck as he kept a steady pace on their lengths pressed together. Jaehyun wasn’t usually one for talking dirty, but the way he said it made it sound like he was thinking out loud, like he was spilling a secret he never thought he’d tell. He let his eyes close as he smiled, swiping his thumb over the slit of Johnny’s cock and pressing hard. Johnny hissed into his neck as he worked his finger slowly.

“Bet you thought about it a lot, yeah?” he breathed, the image of Johnny thinking of him with a hand around his dick making his veins buzz. Johnny hummed against his neck as he worked his finger in and out and over his rim deliberately, the gentle stretch making Jaehyun sigh. “Me too. Haven’t been fucked in so long.”

He felt Johnny’s cock pulse dangerously in his hand when the statement left his lips, and Jaehyun could feel his own climax creeping up quickly. He wondered what Johnny was thinking, if he was imagining it or picturing what he’d look like. He took his turn mouthing over Johnny’s neck and collar bones, careful not to leave marks too high up as he savored the taste of his wet skin. 

Jaehyun came first, again, with two fingers in his ass and his hand around both their lengths. Johnny wasn’t that far behind, and Jaehyun lamented lightly about how it was supposed to be about Johnny getting off, not him. He hadn’t listened, just grinned at him while they washed off under the hot spray, Johnny plastered to his back with hands in his hair. 

\---

To put it bluntly, Jaehyun hadn’t bottomed in a while. He was a switch, that wasn’t in question, but most of the men he’d dated and slept with had preferred him on top over the alternative. Even when he did bottom, he wasn’t really one for being submissive, though he did enjoy someone else taking the reins every once and awhile. 

However, none of that really mattered, as he was pretty preoccupied thinking about how much he wanted to sit on Johnny’s dick. 

Jaehyun wasn’t sure he’d ever felt such a strong need to have someone fuck him, and at first had been a little put off by his own eagerness. He had considered bringing it up to Yuta when they’d last talked, but hadn’t, mostly because he wasn’t sure he wanted to relay every detail of his sex life when he’d inevitably be asked to. Yuta would have a lot of input. But ultimately, after finally experiencing Johnny and sex together and not just in his head, he just knew he wanted it bad and wasn’t sure he could wait any longer. 

\---

Johnny’s interview had gone well, and he heard all about it when Johnny had called him that night, telling him about the interviewer and some fancy number stuff before slipping into their usual, natural back and forth. They’d talked on the phone for over an hour, and Jaehyun thought about when his feelings for the somewhat disheveled guy in the Walmart parking lot had turned into this. 

Johnny had to work at his internship the days after the interview, so they didn’t see much of each other. Jaehyun didn’t really mind, as it gave him some time to calm his nerves and figure out what the hell he was going to say when he asked if he was up for having sex. Jaehyun really didn’t know why he was so nervous, as they were literally dating and he knew it would happen eventually no matter what he said or did. He guessed he’d always had a thing for being in control of his environment. 

Figuring he was thinking way too hard, he eventually decided to just go for it, spending an entire morning mentally preparing, physically preparing, and then driving to Johnny’s house at 1:00 in the afternoon because his parents would be at work. He would have laughed at how he still ended up overthinking, but he was too busy itching with anticipation and hoping he wasn’t about to fuck something up.

He had told Johnny he was coming, texting and asking if he was free and for how long, though his heart still hammered in his chest as he made his way through the house and up to Johnny’s room, the door ajar to show the familiar posters and trophies from highschool lining his walls and shelves. 

Johnny was at his desk when he pushed open the door, editing photos again, and Jaehyun leaned against the doorframe as Johnny turned to face him, a somewhat goofy smile spreading across his face.

“Hey,” he said warmly, and Jaehyun grinned back from the doorway, his heart crawling into his throat as he thought about life without Johnny in it.

“Hey, how are you,” he replied quietly before striding over with his hands in his pockets. He stopped right in front of the chair turned to face him, his legs in between Johnny’s bent knees. “Missed you.”

They held gentle eye contact for a second, Johnny’s eyes reflecting the overhead light as he loosely linked a hand with his and rested the other on Jaehyun’s thigh. “Good, really good. Missed you too.”

While Johnny looked as put together as usual, with his university crewneck and his hair parted over his forehead, the rest of his space was not as lucky. His desk was a mess of paper scraps, pens, various USB cords, and empty coffee mugs. Jaehyun gave the clutter an impressed once over.

“You look like you haven’t left your room in, like, a week, man,” he ribbed, and Johnny chuckled, the hand on his thigh moving up and down lightly.

“It feels like I haven’t, I think I got a little too into it. I could probably use a break,” he said with a twitch of his eyebrows. “Good thing you’re here.”

Jaehyun grinned as Johnny stood up, snickering at how far he had to lift his head from looking down at the chair to peering up at him at his full height. He wasn’t even that much taller, but the few inches made the difference. Johnny ran a hand over the front of Jaehyun’s shirt before pulling him forward into an easy kiss, his quiet exhale fanning over Jaehyun’s cheek.

The kiss was lazy, and Jaehyun’s mind started to drift off before the feeling of Johnny’s hands on his waist brought him back, reminding him of the nervousness gnawing away in his stomach.

He pulled away, realizing if he didn’t say something soon he’d probably never do it at all. He looked up at Johnny with what he hoped was a neutral expression, though the furrow in his brow said he was pretty easy to read. Johnny seemed to know he wanted to say something, and stayed quiet as Jaehyun’s brain tied itself in knots mulling over what he wanted to say.

“Uh, about that break. This is kind of out of nowhere, but--” His voice caught in his throat and he tried not to grimace. _No turning back now_. “Would you maybe want to fuck me?”

Johnny’s eyebrows lifted slightly before lifting higher, his hands not moving from their place above his hips. His gaze was heavy and did nothing to help the underlying arousal he’d been feeling all day, and Jaehyun's face was getting warm as his mouth kept going, a wry smile forming without his permission.

"Um, lemme try again. I want you to fuck me."

Johnny's eyes searched over his face as he seemed to roll the words over in his mind, probably wondering if he was serious or not. Jaehyun hoped he had sounded serious because he was, and he held eye contact steadily despite the anticipation settling hot in his blood like alcohol.

“You want me to fuck you?” Johnny asked, like he was making sure he’d heard correctly, and hearing it said so plainly from the person himself made warmth stir in Jaehyun’s gut. He nodded, and Johnny continued to stare before adding, “Are you sure?”

He felt his heartbeat jump at the implied affirmation, and nodded again, letting his smile spread. “Yeah, I’m sure. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.”

A lot of emotions were flickering across Johnny’s face, and Jaehyun focused on the way his lips parted slightly as he tried to school them.

"You planned this," he said, more of a realization than a question, and his tone was warm as the corners of his lips quirked up. "That's why you asked how long the house would be empty."

“Maybe,” Jaehyun replied, and Johnny’s face was suddenly very close to his own. “Are you--would you want to? ‘Cause we don’t--”

Johnny tugged him forwards, his grip on his waist tightening as Jaehyun was pulled against his front. He could feel Johnny’s body heat seeping through his clothes, and his lips were so close, so _close--_

“Oh, I definitely want to,” Johnny murmured against his mouth, and Jaehyun was really, really tired of waiting.

He wasn’t sure who moved first or even whose hands were whose as they kissed hungrily, pawing over each other in a tangle of limbs. Jaehyun felt electric, like the storm that had been brewing was finally pouring down, releasing all the tension, lightning finally able to strike. Johnny’s tongue twisted against his, his breath hot and his fingernails blunt as they pulled across his back and shoulder blades. Jaehyun moaned low in his throat when a hand squeezed at his ass, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning away a fraction and muttering quietly, “Want you so bad.”

Johnny groaned, whipping his hands up to push him backwards towards the bed, the back of Jaehyun’s knees hitting the mattress before he was pushed again onto his back. It was borderline aggressive, making heat simmer in his stomach as he shuffled backwards with a grin, his eyes never leaving Johnny’s as he climbed forward, his expression greedy.

“Dude, hurry up,” Jaehyun said just to be an asshole, and Johnny barked a laugh before settling over him, his bangs hanging over his forehead and his eyes glittering.

“You really do want it bad,” he said in response, and Jaehyun reached up to pull him into a kiss before he could say anything else.

The kiss stayed hungry, Johnny’s mouth slick and warm as Jaehyun ran his fingers through his hair and his nails over his scalp, remembering how sensitive he’d been the last time. Jaehyun grabbed at the back of his shirt, pulling it up his back so that he had to sit up and pull it the rest of the way off. As soon as it was elsewhere, Jaehyun slid his hands over the expanse of skin and down his happy trail before dipping his fingers into the waistband of Johnny’s jeans.

“Can I take these off? Is this too fast? We can slow down if you want.”

Smirking, Johnny got to work on his zipper. “Nope, this is perfect, fast is perfect.”

They laughed as Johnny struggled to get his jeans off, Jaehyun helping him finish before getting shoved backwards so that Johnny could take his own pants off as Jaehyun shucked his shirt up and off to the side. His head was spinning, and seeing a practically naked Johnny kneeling over him for the second time that week had his heart beating erratically. 

“You look so good without clothes on,” Jaehyun said as Johnny settled over him again, and Johnny licked his lips with a smile. “Clothes on, too. Fuckin’ all the time. You have no idea how much I wanted to fucking tell you, just grab you and, like--” 

He didn’t finish before Johnny was dipping down to meet him and lick into his mouth. Jaehyun couldn’t get enough, the feeling of his hands all over him intoxicating as they palmed over his chest and arms. He was already achingly hard in his boxers, the fabric straining further as Johnny ran his fingers over the side of his ribs and over one of his nipples, his thumb brushing over it firmly.

The pressure turned sharp as he tweaked it in between fingers, and Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered as he grit out a moan, sparks travelling up his spine. He hadn’t felt that sensitive in ages, and he moaned louder when Johnny did it again, harder.

Johnny dropped down to plaster himself along Jaehyun’s front, his clothed erection digging into his own. Jaehyun felt like every inch of him was slowly burning as Johnny rolled his hips, groaning low in his ear. He arched up into the pressure, his hands moving to grip Johnny’s hips as he rocked slowly against him. 

The pace turned more relaxed as Johnny cupped his chin to pull him into a kiss, the slide of his lips unhurried. Jaehyun sighed into the feeling of his mouth, of skin on skin as Johnny pressed him into the sheets, the urgency they’d started out with bleeding away as Johnny’s thumb smoothed over the plane of his jaw and cheekbone as they kissed lazily. Humming, Jaehyun tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth gently as the hand slid over the side of his neck, the pads of his fingers rough on his skin.

The swirling in his gut was never satisfied, and he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of Johnny’s boxers, slipping them down over his hips. Johnny sat up with a sly smile, stripping them the rest of the way off, and Jaehyun tried not to look too eager as he watched his cock curve upwards in the open air. He wrapped a hand around it firmly, Johnny grunting as he squeezed up the vein covered shaft and over the already leaking tip. Still stroking, he sat up and pushed Johnny backwards until he was leaning back on a hand, his other coming to rest on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Johnny’s cock loomed large in his vision as he lowered himself onto his elbows, letting his exhale fan over the flushed head and watching it twitch in his hand. He flicked his eyes up to meet Johnny’s, his mouth slack as he hazily watched Jaehyun roll his tongue out to lick over the tip.

“Jesus, babe, you’re trying to kill me,” he grunted, and Jaehyun smirked as he lapped up the precome threatening to slip down the side. 

Johnny’s cock was hot against his tongue, the taste familiar and heady as he slid it further into his mouth. He had kind of missed giving blowjobs, and he put in maximum effort as he bobbed up and down his length steadily, his hand twisting over what he couldn’t fit in his mouth yet. 

The noises Johnny was making spurred him on, and he slowly increased his pace, curling his lips as he took him far enough for his head to hit the back of his throat. He swallowed down his gag, letting muscle memory take over as he worked his tongue over the shaft and let it slide further into his mouth, all the way down to the trimmed hair at the base.

Johnny was panting above him, the hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly as Jaehyun swallowed him down, his eyes starting to water as his jaw gradually grew sore. He pulled off to breathe, chest heaving slightly as he ran his spit covered fingers up his slick cock, the feeling of the veins pulsing in his grip making his head fuzzy.

“You have a nice cock,” he muttered into Johnny’s lap, and he could hear how deep his voice sounded as it resonated through their labored breathing.

Johnny swore, nails digging into his shoulder as Jaehyun licked long stripes up and down before taking him into his mouth again. His vision swam as he swallowed around the head, the feeling of his throat closing around his hard length making pleasure lap at his nerve endings and his neglected cock throb in his boxers. He heard himself whine as he did it again, the salty taste of precome coating his tongue as saliva dripped over his fingers messily.

“Jae, this is gonna be over real fast if you keep doing that,” Johnny said, his voice thick with arousal, and Jaehyun was reminded that he definitely still wanted to get fucked.

Tilting his head to make eye contact, he pulled off slowly and spit over the head, shifting away and letting it string from his tongue as he tugged his fist over the slippery length. He licked his lips, trying not to grin at Johnny’s dazed expression. Part of him wished he could see himself from the other’s point of view. _See if I look as good as he does when we fuck_ , he thought.

“Wanna finger me instead?” he asked as he wiped his chin with his palm, and Johnny nodded dumbly, bringing the hand on his shoulder up to briefly brush over Jaehyun’s bottom lip.

“Yeah. Lemme get--yeah,” Johnny said as he breathed a laugh, the sound low and breathy as Jaehyun sat back to give him room. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Johnny crawl over to the bedside table, digging around in the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. Jaehyun smirked to himself, having guessed that was where they’d be. He paused as he felt his heart kick a little in his chest, realizing he was actually about to have sex with Johnny.

His dick was still achingly hard in his boxers, and he slid them off as Johnny made his way back over. They held eye contact as Jaehyun stroked his cock slowly, Johnny’s eyes dark as they flicked from his eyes down over his body, like they were stranded in the desert and Jaehyun was a water source. Jaehyun reached out to pull him into a kiss, Johnny’s hand coming up to replace his on his cock and eliciting a quiet moan.

“I kind of can’t believe this is happening,” Johnny said quietly as he pulled away, fisting Jaehyun’s cock slowly as he watched his hand with a grin. “I’ve been thinking about this since, like…Since so long ago. Feels like years. Not just this, obviously, but…Wanted you for a long fucking time, I feel like I’m dreaming every time we do this.”

Jaehyun smiled at Johnny’s almost giddy expression, his chest clenching at hearing the same thoughts that had been running through his own mind. “Me too. Think about you so much, you have no idea.”

Johnny’s grin was bright as he leaned in to kiss him again, his hand still moving firmly over Jaehyun’s length as his tongue ran along the seam of his lips sweetly.

“You sure you’re okay with me topping?” Johnny asked when they separated, and it was definitely not what Jaehyun had expected to come out of his mouth. “I don’t want you to think you have to or anything, like…”

Jaehyun smiled, watching Johnny’s expression slowly twist into something more careful. “Johnny, I’m sure,” he assured. “You sure _you’re_ okay with it?”

“Yeah, definitely,” he replied with a small smirk, “but I wanna do whatever you wanna do, so if you want to top, we can do that. I mean, I’ve never bottomed before, um, but…” He paused, maybe out of nervousness, but his smirk sharpened. “I’d want to.”

Jaehyun grinned at him, slipping his hand through the hairs at his nape as he thought of possibility on top of possibility. “Yeah? You’d want to?”

Johnny nodded, and Jaehyun leaned in for another kiss. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

He could feel Johnny’s lips curve up against his, and soon he was being pushed onto his back by a heavy palm on his chest. Johnny’s hands ran firmly over his chest and down his sides until he was being guided onto his stomach. Heat curled in his gut as he felt the hands slide over his back, his palms kneading into his muscles as they moved down to palm over the swell of his ass. 

Folding his arms in front of his head, he turned to watch Johnny settle over his thighs as he ran his thumbs over his skin, the pressure spreading his cheeks slightly. He could see Johnny looking, watching his own hands with hooded eyes, and it made Jaehyun’s heart race at feeling both so exposed and so wanted. 

Johnny patted the blankets for the lube, his hands disappearing as he poured some onto his fingers. Jaehyun watched him rub it between his fingers before one hand was back on his hip and a lube-covered thumb was rubbing over his rim.

Blood rushed in his ears as Jaehyun hummed at the feeling, still watching Johnny’s heavy expression as he spread the lube around the tight ring of muscle before sinking in an index finger slowly down to the second knuckle. It slid in easily, and Johnny let out a shaky exhale as he slid it out and back in, making Jaehyun sigh. Johnny was suddenly looking at him, something like eagerness peeking behind the lust.

“Got impatient in the shower this morning,” Jaehyun mumbled even though he hadn’t said anything, and Johnny’s smile spread.

Jaehyun moaned as Johnny pushed the finger in to the last knuckle. His were thicker than his own fingers and felt good as the first worked in and out of his hole steadily. Johnny grit out a moan when Jaehyun clenched around him, the hand on his hip tightening.

One finger became two, and Jaehyun abandoned watching Johnny to rest his head on his folded arms as the fingers stretched his rim gently, sliding easily with the lube. Johnny murmured something too quiet for him to hear, but he was distracted by the fingers twisting and spreading inside him, making his cock throb where it was pressed against the sheets. His mouth fell open as Johnny did the motion again, stretching him slowly as Jaehyun pressed back into his hands, his thighs sliding apart further.

He jumped when the fingers shifted and brushed by his prostate, too deliberately to be an accident, and white heat licked up his spine as he squirmed, each movement causing delicious friction against the sheets.

“Do that again, please,” he groaned into his arm, gasping when the fingers rubbed around the spot carefully. _Fuck, he knows what he’s doing_.

Johnny shifted behind him and suddenly Jaehyun could feel his hard cock resting on the back of his thigh as he thrust his fingers slowly, twisting them to crook against his walls in ways that made Jaehyun’s fingertips tingle.

“This okay?” Johnny asked quietly, “‘s it good?” 

Jaehyun nodded quickly, looking back to meet his eyes as he breathed out a “yeah.”

Johnny took his hand away to spread more lube onto his fingers, and Jaehyun felt bare without the feeling of hands on him before Johnny was slipping the two fingers back in easily. A third finger prodded at his rim, and Jaehyun tried to relax as it slid in gently next to the other two. It was a little tight, but felt incredible as he clenched around the thick fingers. He was panting as Johnny gave him a second to adjust, and then he was pulling them out before pushing them back in firmly. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he growled.

The stretch burned a little and Jaehyun couldn’t get enough, the feeling of being full of his fingers satisfying something deep inside of him. It hit him that Johnny was literally three fingers deep in his ass, and he wondered what the Jaehyun four months ago would think if he could see them then. He keened as his prostate was hit again, his back arching as he canted his hips back to meet the shallow thrusts of his hand.

“Fucking--I can’t wait anymore, John, please fuck me.”

He heard Johnny snicker behind him, and soon the fingers were gone and he was left clenching around nothing. He groaned at the weird feeling of being empty, but Johnny soothed a hand over his flank before tearing open the condom wrapper to roll it over his straining cock--that made up for it. 

Jaehyun twisted around more and they made eye contact, Johnny’s hand stilling on his cock as his eyes softened a little, crinkling around the edges like they did when he was thinking about something he liked. Jaehyun felt warmth bloom in his chest, and he wondered if it had ever been so easy with anyone else.

“Are you good like this?” Johnny asked as he spread lube along his length, his other hand back to soothing along his hip. 

Jaehyun hummed, shifting up onto his knees and elbows and reveling in the way Johnny’s breath audibly shuddered. He huffed in surprise when a hand closed around his balls, rolling them gently before his fingers slid up to rub along his perineum. A thumb slipped inside him shallowly, and Jaehyun turned to give Johnny a look that probably looked more desperate than intimidating. Johnny bit his lip to hide his smile.

When he shuffled closer, Jaehyun immediately felt the head of his cock sliding over his rim, and he leaned into the pressure as he resisted the urge to tell him to _hurry the fuck up_. He could feel himself dripping precome onto the sheets as Johnny did that a few more times, just rubbing it along his perineum and over his hole before eventually pressing the tip inside. Jaehyun inhaled as it slid in without much resistance, and he heard Johnny curse behind him.

The initial slide in wasn’t painful but it was a lot, and time seemed to slow as he fisted the sheets in his hands as Johnny bottomed out with a low groan. His cock felt hot inside him, and he could feel it twitch as he rolled his hips back to accommodate the stretch. 

“H--Oh my god,” he moaned when Johnny started sliding out, feeling himself clench involuntarily as Johnny drew out further. 

The friction was so good, unbelievably good, and he let his head fall against his forearms as Johnny thrust back in slowly, filling him completely. Johnny’s hands spread over his backside and over the small of his back as he set a relaxed pace, his cock dragging inside him smoothly. 

“Jesus, Jaehyun,” he said through gritted teeth, and Jaehyun closed his eyes as he let the remaining discomfort fade into raw heat and pleasure.

He couldn’t think, too caught up in feeling every inch of the cock sliding seemingly deeper and deeper with each thrust. He couldn’t believe he was there, that Johnny was with him, _fucking_ him like he’d been dreaming about for months. He almost wished he wasn’t on his knees, instead on his back or maybe on top of him so he could see Johnny’s face and really touch him, _make sure this is real_.

He heard himself moan as Johnny dug his fingers into his skin, his thrusts steadily growing stronger, rougher, and sliding him forward on the bed slightly. His thoughts were starting to sound like white noise in his head, and his toes curled when he felt Johnny’s hand slide over his ass so a finger could brush over his where his rim was stretched around his cock.

He muttered out a muffled “fuck” as he rocked his hips back to meet him, electricity sparking through him at a particularly hard thrust. The sound of skin on skin and the muted squeaks of the bed frame filled the room, and Jaehyun could feel sweat starting to bead on his forehead as the pleasure began mounting. Johnny’s hands were sweaty too, and he gripped his skin tightly to keep them from slipping as his pace increased further.

Jaehyun choked out a moan as Johnny started pulling his hips to meet every thrust, giving him the leverage and momentum to snap his hips faster. He curled his head into his arms as he struggled to keep his mouth closed. He could hear Johnny behind him, breathing heavily and moaning low in his throat as he fucked into him harder, and he had never been happier to be in an empty house. 

Everything was so much, and his cock throbbed between his legs whenever Johnny brushed just shy of his prostate. The feeling of Johnny’s hips slapping harshly against his thighs was mind numbing as he put a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. His arms were already starting to shake, and he hoped to god he’d have the stamina to last as long as he hoped he could.

He barely registered Johnny asking something that sounded like “tell me if it’s too much,” and Jaehyun shuddered out a breath before shaking his head.

“No, don’t stop,” he said, though it sounded more like panting to his ears, “‘s so good like this.”

Johnny didn’t stop, instead leaning forward to cover Jaehyun’s back with his chest, an arm planting itself near Jaehyun’s head. His skin was hot and damp, and Jaehyun could feel his lips touch his neck as he fucked into him at a new angle, thrusting right over where he so badly wanted it.

He gasped at the onslaught of pleasure that was Johnny sliding over that bundle of nerves repeatedly, and struggled with whether to arch into or away from it as he pulled at the sheets in front of him. Letting his elbows slide out from under him, he lay his head on his arms with his chest against the bed, Johnny’s weight following him and pressing him down further. The heat enveloping him made his jaw slack as he let out muffled strings of moans.

Johnny’s breath was wet against his neck and ear as he spoke. “Like you loud, you sound so fuckin’ good.” 

Jaehyun wasn’t really sure what noises he was making anymore, but he hoped he at least sounded porn-worthy. He laughed, a little breathlessly, and pitched his voice in a fake whine that made Johnny grin into his neck, his hips never faltering as he drove him into the mattress. Jaehyun whined again, but it turned into a very real moan as Johnny sank his teeth firmly into Jaehyun’s shoulder. He writhed underneath the weight of Johnny’s chest as the pain made stars appear behind his eyelids as they fluttered closed.

Johnny’s pace slowed suddenly, and Jaehyun was left gasping as Johnny fucked into him slowly but firmly, tongue lapping over the marks left on his shoulder. A hand snaked around his middle to pull him close, and Jaehyun sighed into his arms as he leaned into Johnny’s rhythm. His mind was starting to cloud as his orgasm began curling to life, pleasure dripping down his spinal cord as he was rocked forward with each slow thrust.

Johnny’s moan reverberated against his skin, and Jaehyun loved knowing Johnny was just as affected as he was as he buried himself inside him over and over. He turned his head to face where Johnny’s was leaning over his shoulder, his neck aching but the feeling of Johnny’s breath on his jaw making up for it. The angle wasn’t good enough to kiss him, but was enough for Johnny’s lips to brush over his cheek and the corner of his mouth. 

He didn’t know how much time passed, not that it mattered. The feeling of Johnny’s cock sliding over his sweet spot assaulted his whole nervous system, making noises he couldn't recognize spill past his lips. He couldn’t decide which was better, the relentless pace or Johnny fucking him slow and deep. Both made his thighs tremble as he moaned into the blankets, and he realized he really wanted to see Johnny’s face if he was going to come as fast as he thought he would.

“Johnny,” he moaned, “‘m close. Wanna see you.”

“Fuck, me too,” Johnny said against his neck, though Jaehyun wasn’t sure with which he was agreeing, being close or wanting to see him too. 

Johnny’s hips stilled as he pushed himself up off Jaehyun’s back, his skin sticking slightly and the cool air making Jaehyun shiver. Hands ran over his sides briefly before he was pulling out, and Jaehyun let out a breath as his hole clenched around nothing. 

The room felt still as he stretched his arms, his muscles straining from being bent for so long. Johnny was quiet behind him as his fingers trailed over his back, and Jaehyun could feel his eyes on him as he caught his breath, his face feeling warm at being so spread out for him. 

He rolled over onto his side, his hips popping as he propped himself up on an elbow. His breath caught as he took in the sight of Johnny kneeling over him, his chest heaving and his bangs sweaty against his forehead, skin glistening over his muscles as his hand ran down the side of Jaehyun’s thigh. He grinned at him, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but grin back, feeling a laugh bubble up in his chest.

Jaehyun crawled forward until he was practically on his lap, Johnny smiling up at him as he slid a hand over his neck and pulled him into a wet kiss. The heat of his mouth was addicting, and Jaehyun practically melted as Johnny’s tongue licked along the roof of his mouth and over his teeth. He threaded his hands through Johnny’s hair and tugged, the older letting out a breathy noise as the slide of his lips faltered.

Hands slipped around his waist and down over his ass, and Jaehyun knew what was coming before Johnny was slipping two fingers into his stretched hole. Tightening his grip in his hair, Jaehyun moaned into his mouth and rocked back onto the fingers as they slipped further inside, and he thought about how lucky he was that Johnny seemed to like fingering him so much. His cock was painfully hard against his stomach, and he jumped when Johnny’s other hand came around to wrap around the base tightly, making him hiss. 

“Johnny. Johnny, can I ride you?” he asked, watching Johnny’s expression cloud with want as he nodded.

“Fuck. Yeah, please.” The fingers slipped out of him gently, and Jaehyun itched at the opportunity to take control. 

He guided Johnny around to lay with his head by the headboard, pushing him down firmly onto the pillow and taking his time climbing over his thighs with a grin. Johnny licked his plush lips, gazing up at him with dark eyes and dark hair splayed over the pillow, and Jaehyun thought about dark nights in the woods, glowing joints in between fingers, and late night car rides. _This might top it all_ , he thought, seeing Johnny under him while he looked back like Jaehyun was something worth staring at. 

“You look good on top,” Johnny said with a quirk of his lips, and Jaehyun smiled, feeling his dimples digging into his cheeks.

Jaehyun’s brain cut through the ache of his straining cock, screaming at him to touch the man in front of him, to memorize every detail. He smoothed his hands over Johnny’s pecs and over his shoulders, thumbing under his jaw and watching Johnny’s neck arch before leaning down for a chaste kiss. 

When he pulled away, he bent further to lick a thick stripe up the side of Johnny’s neck, feeling his pulse thud under his tongue and smiling at his muffled whine. He could smell traces of his cologne over the salty smell of sweat, and it made his head spin. He felt Johnny’s slick cock sliding over the back of his thigh, and Jaehyun leaned back into it, feeling it slip in between his cheeks and over his rim as he sucked hickeys under his jaw. 

He pulled back, sitting up and swiveling his head to look for the lube, finding it and spreading more over Johnny’s cock before climbing back over his lap. Johnny placed both hands on his waist as Jaehyun positioned himself over it, feeling it throb in his hand as Jaehyun held it firmly, sliding it along his rim before lowering himself enough so the head slipped inside. 

He moaned as he let himself sink all the way down in one fluid movement, his mouth falling open at how relaxed and sated he felt as Johnny filled him fully, fingers digging into his hips and dimpling his skin.

Wasting no time, he rolled his hips against Johnny’s lap, eyes trained on the way Johnny’s eyelids fluttered and his lips parted. Arching his back, he circled his hips again before raising up slightly and sinking back down, the feeling of Johnny’s cock sliding along his walls slowly reigniting his building orgasm. He fell into an easy rhythm, letting his hands rest on Johnny’s stomach as he bounced up and down on his cock. 

He basked in the choked noises Johnny made as he ground down on his dick, watching his chest rise and fall. Johnny’s hips bucked upwards on reflex, and sharp pleasure seared through Jaehyun’s veins as he fell forward a little, gasping. Johnny let out a drawn out moan as Jaehyun clenched around him, dropping down onto his lap with more force than before as he sought out that same feeling.

He moaned when Johnny began thrusting up to meet him, grinding his hips into Jaehyun’s ass firmly and making his thighs tremble. Squeezing his eyes shut, he leaned further into Johnny’s chest as each snap of his hips made his toes curl. He mumbled out a strained “oh god” as heat continued to pool in his gut, his fingertips tingling and his mind fogging over again as his dick bobbed and dripped precome onto his and Johnny’s skin.

He felt hot all over as Johnny buried his cock inside him, eventually sliding his knees up and holding Jaehyun’s hips still so he could pound into him from below. Jaehyun cried out at the unrelenting pace, holding himself steady against Johnny’s chest and finally wrapping a hand around his own desperate length.

“Fuck, baby I’m really close.”

Jaehyun nodded, maybe a little frantically, and started seriously working his hand over his cock, fisting over the slippery head as he was rocked forward with each harsh thrust. It was overwhelming--his tight grip on his dick and Johnny’s tight grip on his waist, no doubt leaving bruises on his skin as he fucked into him. 

Johnny was panting, his head thrown back against the pillow, and Jaehyun felt his eyes roll a little as Johnny slowed, holding him against his lap as he ground against his prostate repeatedly. His body felt like jelly as his orgasm coiled tighter, white electricity building inside him as sweat dripped down his chest.

“Oh, fuck. Johnny, I’m gonna come.”

He whined low in his throat as Johnny wrapped his hand over Jaehyun’s on his cock, taking over as he stroked him quickly.

“Jae, look at me,” Johnny said through gritted teeth, and Jaehyun let his eyes slide open to meet his gaze.

Spots were appearing in his vision, but the held charged eye contact as Jaehyun came over his stomach, eyebrows knit and jaw slack as Johnny continued to roll his hips upwards while squeezing over his cock. His gaze was anchoring as his orgasm filled all his senses, his mind reeling as he tried to keep his head above the waves pleasure. He felt himself shake slightly as he watched Johnny’s eyes flick to watch the strings of white paint his stomach, and Jaehyun let out a choked moan as Johnny’s cock sliding against his sensitive walls became almost too much.

Johnny lifted him off his cock gently, and Jaehyun tried not to collapse onto his chest immediately after, kneeling over his thighs as Johnny slipped off the condom and started stroking himself to completion. Jaehyun took over, eyes heavy as he squeezed over Johnny’s cock quickly, thumbing under the head and drinking in Johnny’s pitched moans as he came just as fast.

\---

Johnny had tossed the sheets into the washing machine, but the comforter they lay on was just as comfortable, warm as they lay side by side, skin pink from a too-hot shower. They hadn’t bothered to put on much more than clean boxers, and Jaehyun hummed as Johnny let a hand roam over his bare chest. Jaehyun’s mind drawled in his post-orgasm state, feeding him images and thoughts and feelings at a snail's pace as he soaked in Johnny’s body heat next to him.

One thought stuck out, that out of all the stupid things Johnny made him want to do, _this was one of the best_. He wondered what Johnny’d say if he brought that up, if he’d remember or if he’d just giggle and roll further into him.

Johnny huffed a laugh when he yawned, and Jaehyun smiled. He was tired, though not tired enough to ignore the more pressing matter of how fucking hungry he was.

“Johnny,” he mumbled, and Johnny hummed in question. “I’m starving.”

Johnny laughed quietly, his hand still sliding over his chest lazily. “What, I wasn’t enough for you?”

Jaehyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Johnny snickered, fingers dancing along Jaehyun’s skin. “Yeah, but I’m cute so you like me.”

Jaehyun shoved him with a knee to hide his smile, but Johnny just rolled closer to throw an arm over him, laughing. It brought them face to face, and Jaehyun sighed as he let his eyes wander over his features, tucking away each detail like he’d been doing for months. The way his damp hair fell on the blanket, the way his eyes scrunched when he smiled, the way his mouth was always set in that cat-like curve. 

Johnny blinked slowly, a smile curling across his face, and Jaehyun felt his heart climb into his throat as he thought about everything, about hope and seasons and hot hands and how the color of Johnny’s eyes looked a little too much like coffee to be a coincidence.

“I think we have tortillas in the fridge. How do tacos sound?” Johnny asked, his voice low in the comfortable silence.

Jaehyun grinned. “Tacos sound great.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow if you made it this far i commend you, tysm for reading :) this is it! the end of the fic/series! i really can't thank you guys enough for reading and supporting, it's been a fun ride xxoo
> 
> i've never written such detailed sex scenes before in my life lmao, hope it's not too terrible--feedback and comments are appreciated, i love interacting with ya'll <3 
> 
> also mayhaps i might add a bottom johnny chapter?? if i were so sweetly persuaded?? i definitely wouldn't be opposed to writing that, i'm a sucker for switch johnjae ;)
> 
> stay safe, vote, all that good shit xo


End file.
